King Of Devil
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, sang raja iblis hendak menyerang Nirwana saat tidak tertarik pada tujuh bidadari yang disuguhkan Dewa kepadanya. Namun seringaian menyebalkan ia ukirkan, saat Dewa Angin berambut pirang terjatuh dengan bodohnya di depan singgasana yang tengah didudukkinya. Boyslove, SasuNaru again. Inspired Mahabharata and Mahadewa.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, misstypo, Aneh, abal, BoyXboy, cerita homo, dll.**

"Aku adalah Bidadari bulan, aku cantik, putih, lembut dan akan memberimu ketenangan." Seorang bidadari berparas cantik tampak melangkahkan kedua kakinya gemulai. Memamerkan kemolekkan tubuhnya seperti perintah sang Dewa.

Raja iblis, berparas rupawan dengan kedua sayap hitam itu menguap lebar. Ia yang tengah duduk di singgasananya memberi isyarat agar bidadari itu pergi. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah Bidadari musim semi. Aku cantik dan manja, berwarna merah muda lembut, yang bisa membuat Tuanku tenang juga nyaman."

Kali ini bidadari kedua memperkenalkan diri. Tersenyum memikat dengan sayap merah mudanya yang ia kibaskan. Helaian bunga sakura menyebar, membuat tempat yang dikelilingi api merah itu menjadi sedikit berwarna.

Sang raja bermata onyx kembali mengibaskan tangannya. Tidak tertarik pada si cantik merah muda.

Kalau sampai sang Dewa tidak memberikannya satu pun bidadari yang menarik perhatiannya. Maka bisa dipastikan, ia dan seluruh pasukan iblisnya dalam waktu dekat akan menyerang nirwana dan memporak-porandakannya.

Dan begitulah. Sampai ke bidadari ke tujuh yang diutus Mahadewa menebar pesona di depannya, tidak ada satu pun yang membuat sang raja tergoda. Terakhir gadis berambut merah yang mengaku dirinya bernama Sara si Bidadari cupid. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, sang raja menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tertarik.

"Siapkan pasukan!" sang Uchiha memberi perintah. Seluruh iblis di sekitarnya mulai mengumandangkan genderang perang. "Tidak lama lagi kita akan menyerang nirwana."

Tujuh bidadari mulai ketakutan. Mereka ketar-ketir mencari cara untuk mengatasi kemarahan sang raja iblis. Sampai kemudian Dewa angin yang bertugas mengantar mereka memasuki gerbang neraka, kedua sayapnya terkepak menghampiri para bidadari hendak menyelamatkan mereka.

Sret!

Bruk!

"Aw!" Dewa bersurai pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan. Saat dia melewati api neraka yang menyala-nyala. Satu percikkan api yang meluap mengenai sayap kanannya, membuat dirinya terjatuh telungkup tepat di depan sang raja yang semakin murka.

"Paduka…" memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Kedua safir itu menatap takut-takut pada iblis yang dikenal kejam tanpa belas kasih itu. Ia melirik ke tujuh bidadari hendak memastikan keadaan mereka baik-baik saja. "Jika Tuanku tidak tertarik pada mereka semua. Sudilah kiranya Tuanku tidak menyerang Nirwana dulu. Mendapat perintah dari Mahadewa, Hamba akan membawa tujuh bidadari yang lain dan memiliki kecantikkan sekelas Nirwana."

"Hn."

"Apa Tuanku bersedia?" Dewa Naruto, menatap sosok rupawan di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Tidak menyadari sebuah seringaian menyebalkan yang terpasang misterius di bibir sang raja Iblis. Iblis berjubah serba hitam dengan model rambut aneh itu semakin memamerkan taringnya. Salah satu sayapnya ia kepakkan, menarik Naruto yang kebingungan dalam dekapannya.

"Kau lebih cantik daripada mereka semua… _Dobe_." Sasuke mengecup sudut bibir sang Dewa.

"E-eh?" Naruto berontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan raja iblis yang dianggapnya gila. "Tapi aku ini bukan Bidadari, aku lelaki."

"Kau menganggap aku buta?!"

"Tidak Tuanku, tapi aku bukan bagian dari mereka." Naruto berusaha tetap tidak menyinggung sang raja iblis, tidak mau mengambil resiko dirinya dijadikan suluh api neraka karena sang raja murka.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Lepaskan aku iblis sinting!"

"Kau menghinaku?"

"Persetan dengan itu, LEPASKAN AKU _TEME_!"

Naruto meronta kian hebat saat Sasuke mendekapnya kian erat.

"Suaramu merdu sekali…" desah Sasuke tidak waras. Tak menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya para hambanya yang bahkan merasa gendang telinga mereka tidak lama lagi akan pecah. "Aku penasaran dengan suaramu ketika aku memasukimu."

"_Teme_ iblis mesum biadab. LEPASKAN AKU –_TTEBAYO_!"

Dan penyerangan ke Nirwana pun dibatalkan, saat sang raja iblis sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang tepat untuknya. Seseorang yang terus saja berteriak melengking meminta diturunkan karena kini tengah dipanggulnya menuju 'kamar cinta' mereka.

**The end**

**Fiuh… Nay balik lagi bawa SASUNARU! #authorlabil.**

**Yah, maklum, Mami Nay bilang, sebelum umur dua puluh labil itu masih boleh loh. Hahaha #nyengir**

**Sebenernya, Nay gak niat bikin SN lagi, tapi karena dapet banyak support dari temen2 ffn, juga beberapa kali maksain baca SN karena kekurangan pasokan fic selama beminggu-minggu, akhirnya Nay mulai bisa mengampuni si Teme.**

**Tapi cinta Nay udah terlanjur terbagi. Nay bakalan tetep jadiin ItaNaru pairing favorit selain SasuNaru. Nanti updatenya gentian. Heheheu.**

**Oke, semoga feel-nya gak meleset. Maklum, masih masa jengkel dan belum 100% memaafkan. #lebay.**

**RnR peliis?**

**Trims**


End file.
